


she's a keeper!

by lesbiantoni



Series: the wilds at hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Lesbians, Quidditch, Sapphic, fatin as the commentator, nora & leah don't seem like the quidditch type so unfortunately they are not in this, shelby as the overly supportive gf, toni as a cocky quidditch player, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantoni/pseuds/lesbiantoni
Summary: Toni Shalifoe doesn't get nervous. Except maybe that one time when her very pretty girlfriend is in the crowd cheering her on.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: the wilds at hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178804
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	she's a keeper!

**Author's Note:**

> i had an itch in my brain & had to write this. toni's entire character just radiates cocky gryffindor quidditch player energy & i hope i did her justice. enjoy!! <3

Toni doesn’t get nervous. She’s been playing Quidditch her entire life, and she’s damn good at it. She has no reason to be nervous, especially considering the match today is against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor is sure to win.

But fuck, her stomach has been in knots all morning; she’d barely been able to keep down her breakfast. It’s not like Shelby hadn’t been to her games before – she’d probably gone to most of them – but this was the first match after they’d made their relationship official. And on top of that, Shelby said she ‘had something special planned.’ So yeah, Toni is just a little bit nervous.

“Merlin, Shalifoe, stop bouncing your fucking leg,” Rachel Reid says, and Toni looks up from her half-finished essay. “I can feel your nervous energy.” 

“’m not nervous,” Toni mumbles in response.

Rachel scoffs in disbelief. “Everything about your vibe right now is saying otherwise. Plus, you know, it’s okay if you’re scared about a certain someone being in the crowd.” Rachel wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, and Toni sticks up her middle finger.

“Fuck off,” Toni replies. Knowing she isn’t going to make any progress on her essay, she stands up and quickly changes into her Quidditch uniform.

She grabs two hair-ties and exits her dorm, on a mission to find Shelby. It’s sort of become their thing for Shelby to braid Toni’s hair before practices, and also Toni just really fucking wants a kiss. She heads in the general direction of the Ravenclaw tower, hoping to run into Leah or Nora or someone else who might possibly know Shelby’s location.

Luck is on Toni’s side. “Marty! Do you know where Shelby is?”

The look on Martha’s face says luck is not on Toni’s side. “Technically yes, but unfortunately I cannot tell you where she is.”

Toni frowns. “Well, why the fuck not?”

“It’s a surprise,” Martha says and smiles, “Don’t worry, you’re gonna love it!”

Toni’s well aware she probably looks like a five-year-old who was just told they couldn’t have dessert, but she pouts anyway.

“I promise the surprise will be well worth it,” Martha offers, and knowing Martha won’t willingly give up Shelby’s location and that she couldn’t get into the Ravenclaw Common Room on her own (those riddles are fucking hard), Toni concedes.

“It better be fucking fantastic,” she says, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Martha smiles. “It will be. And although I will be rooting against you today, I know you’re gonna rock it on the field.”

Toni grins, trying to pretend she isn’t as nervous as she is. “Of course I’m gonna rock it; I’m Toni fucking Shalifoe.”

On the other side of the castle, Shelby can barely contain her excitement. She’s had a gigantic smile plastered on her face all morning, and she could barely wait for Toni to see her. With the help of Fatin, she’d painted her face red and gold, a crimson three on her left cheek. Her face was not the only part of her adorned with Gryffindor colors, as she was also wearing a Gryffindor jersey with Shalifoe printed in big letters on the back. However, her shirt and face were not what the blonde was most excited for Toni to see. She was most excited for Toni to see the ginormous poster she and Martha had spent two weeks making. It was big, glittery, and Shelby had gotten special permission from Professor McGonagall to hang it in front of the Gryffindor student section.

As captain, Toni is the last to enter the stadium, and when she flies in and notices the huge sign reading ‘WE <3 TONI SHALIFOE,’ she can’t contain her smile. She barely registers Fatin announcing her name and number, eyes searching for Shelby in the crowd instead.

Shelby blends seamlessly into the crowd of red and gold, almost as if she’s a Gryffindor herself. If it wasn’t for her obnoxious waving and the fact that she is next to Martha (who is wearing a bright, obnoxious, infuriatingly Hufflepuff yellow and sticks out like a sore thumb), Toni might have missed her. Toni smiles brightly and waves back, the nerves she’d felt all morning melting away.

She closes her eyes and allows herself to soak in the applause for just a moment before she flies over to the Gryffindor section to get a good luck kiss before she plays. 

“Your face is going to be stained red for the next week,” Toni says, and Shelby just fucking beams. 

“You're worth it,” she replies, and leans over the edge to meet Toni’s lips. Toni is the one to pull away, not because she wants to, but because she has to go play Quidditch. “You’re going to do fantastic. And I’ll be cheering the loudest.”

She blows a kiss to Shelby as she flies down to the middle of the field to meet Dot Campbell and shakes the Hufflepuff captain’s hand.

“You’re going down, Shalifoe,” Dot says, and Toni just smirks.

“Yeah, you fucking wish.” Toni drops Dot’s hand and flies up as the whistle blows and Madam Hooch releases the Snitch.

Toni makes eye contact with Rachel, confirming that she remembers the plan they had discussed at their last practice. Toni is determined to win the Quidditch cup for her last year at Hogwarts, and the game against Hufflepuff is an easy way to run up Gryffindor’s points. She’d told Rachel not to catch the Snitch until they had at least two-hundred points, that way if they lost against Slytherin (which they wouldn’t, because Toni was planning to be undefeated this season) it wouldn’t affect their placement for the Quidditch cup.

“And Gryffindor is up ten points as Healey fails to block Williams’ attempt to score!” Fatin’s voice booms across the stadium. Toni is momentarily distracted, but takes a deep breath to tune out Fatin’s voice. She speeds across the field and blocks a Bludger from hitting one of her Chasers.

“Thanks!” he yells in her general direction and flies off to catch the Quaffle that was currently plummeting to the ground.

Toni loves the feeling she gets as she flies around the field, knocking Bludger after Bludger towards the Hufflepuff team. The wind whipping through her hair, the crowd’s cheers filling her ears, and she especially loves stealing glances at Shelby, with her face paint starting to rub off but still looking as enthusiastic as she did when the game started an hour and a half ago. Toni’s smile fades, however, when she hears the shrill whistle calling a foul.

“And that is a foul for the Gryffindor team!” Fatin calls out, and Toni huffs. She throws a glare at the Keeper, Evans, who Toni didn’t even want on the team in the first place. She’s going to kill him if he costs Gryffindor the game. “Will Campbell make the penalty throw? She shoots and she scores, and that is ten points to Hufflepuff! The score is now one-forty to fifty, Gryffindor in the lead.”

The game resumes, and Gryffindor scores another four times before Hufflepuff is able to score again. Toni barely dodges a Bludger heading straight for her shoulder, and her bat collides with the Bludger, sending it flying towards Dot. 

“Ouch! That has got to hurt,” Toni hears Fatin say, and she feels a glimmer of guilt before she sees Dot dive to catch the Quaffle she had just dropped. “Dorothy, however, does not seem fazed by just being hit in the arm with a Bludger. It takes a lot to wear down Campbell, on and off the Quidditch pitch, if you know what I mean.”

Toni vaguely registers Fatin being scolded before she announces that Gryffindor has received another penalty. “Another penalty to Gryffindor for Flacking! Evans seems to love throwing his arm into the goal; this is his sixth penalty this match.”

“I’m gonna fucking kill him,” she mutters under her breath. Thankfully, Dot misses the penalty throw, and Gryffindor’s major lead stays intact. “C’mon Rach,” she whispers, scanning the field for the Seeker.

“It looks as if the Hufflepuff seeker has spotted the Snitch! If she manages to catch it, Hufflepuff will take the lead by ten points,” Fatin says, and Toni glances nervously at Rachel, who just smiles confidently back at her.

Toni trusts Rachel. They’ve been playing together since they were thirteen, and she’s as good as it gets. If anyone could catch that Snitch, it’s Rachel Reid. She watches with anticipation as Rachel dives in front of the Hufflepuff seeker and releases the breath she was holding when Rachel catches it. 

“And with that, Gryffindor wins the match with a three-hundred-point lead!” Fatin exclaims, and a giant smile makes its way onto Toni’s face. She glances at the Gryffindor section, where Shelby is cheering obnoxiously loud right above the huge sign with her name in glittery letters, and she flies over to her girlfriend.

“How’d I do?” she asks, and instead of answering, Shelby leans over the railing and kisses her. Toni melts into the kiss, almost forgetting to keep herself afloat. 

“Fucking fantastic,” Shelby murmurs against Toni’s lips. “Martha said you were nervous.”

“I don’t get nervous,” she responds easily. “Except for maybe just this once when a pretty girl was watching me play.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Shelby asks innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Shut up,” Toni says, kissing her again. When Shelby pulls away, her face is flushed and Toni finally notices both the fact that Shelby is wearing her jersey and the gold three painted on her cheek. She definitely does _not_ blush.

“And that is Shalifoe and Goodkind with a major display of PDA after Shalifoe has just led her team to victory,” Fatin announces, and Toni makes a mental note to punch her later. Right now, however, she is perfectly content with making out in front of the entire school.

Toni feels like she is flying for the rest of the day, even when she’s not on her broom. She’s won Quidditch matches before, but something about Shelby cheering her on with her dorky face paint and giant sign makes her stomach erupt in butterflies everytime she thinks about it. 

She’s really not sure how she got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! comments are always appreciated & more hogwarts one-shots are on their way (w nora & leah too!!) comments are appreciated & if u wanna chat about the fic or the wilds or literally anything else, my twitter is @lesbiantoni


End file.
